


Wallflower

by Draeth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Body Dysphoria, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Other, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draeth/pseuds/Draeth
Summary: "I love you, brother," the words are whispered into his mouth, his ear, his neck, his chest, his belly, his thighs, "you ain't no wallflower, you're my miracle.."





	

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you don't understand Karkat's inhibitions.   
  
Watching closely as your palemate places soft, tender kisses down your chest while pinning your own two arms above your head, denying you to touch him back, was cruel and teasing and it became bitter norm lately. And you can't seem to understand that.  
The warm and fuzzy feelings spreading through your body, that were making you shiver with need, were not enough to distract you from the fact that you missed the physical contact between you two. That you missed being allowed to actually get your touch on him.

You missed the feel of Karkat's skin pressed flush against yours.  
You missed the feel of your diamond's warmth, sinking into you, whenever your bodies were glued together in the most sensual of ways.  
You missed running your fingers along his little nubby horns, his arms that have grown a lot stronger and that feel of a smooth stomach that may have changed a bit over a lot of sweeps, but didn’t change just how much you loved to touch him.

His little kisses were as hot and soft and skillful as ever, making your skin prickle under his lips and leaving a burning trace of what feels like fire. It feels too hot on your cold-blooded skin, making you rock and quiver beneath his stronger body and he's being a fucking tease.

You want more. You need more. This isn't enough in the long run.

"Karbro, stop right there."

Karkat stopped immediately, glancing up at you in confusion and worry, releasing your wrists from his grip.

"Wha- D..did i fuck something up.. ? Holy shit, of course i did, i am the biggest piece of shi-"

You pushed yourself up, crawling towards your sweetest of brothers with a little reassuring smile, shaking your head just slightly to calm him. You put your hand on the back of his head, grip his fluffy, short hair firmly, just to pull him in closer for a sweet, little, pale kiss.

That tiny, soft kiss decided it wanted to go further, and in the middle of your little fierce battle of lips, in middle of sweetest and louder growing purrs that echoed in the room like a love-song, you dare to put your hands carefully on his shoulders and push him slowly down on his back.

You leaned over him, pressing only the softest of kisses on his slightly sweaty forehead, his smooth lips, his blushed cheeks, his cute nose, his strong jaw. It wasn’t until Karkat felt your hands wandering up and under his sweater, that he finally noticed what you were all up and doing, holding you by the wrists yet again, stopping you.

"Gamzee, wait-" you can see the panic flaring up in his widened, miracle-red glowing eyes.

"Shoosh motherfucker mine.." you kiss him again, all tenderly, sealing his mouth shut and freeing your writs in the process as he melts into the love you give him and he purrs like a wriggler in desperate need. You already smile in triumph on the inside.

"I want to feel you," you demand, being dead serious all of a sudden, "you motherfucking deserve to be felt. I need to get my feel on, brother, don't deny me the miracles."  
You kiss him again, this time on the base of his horns, sending shivers through his spine, trying to disctract him from your hands.  
While sending his mind to the moon and back, your fingers run along the contours of his stomach, claws circling around his belly button just hard enough to tickle, slipping your other hand along soft, squishy flesh. Once, his flat, skinny stomach was replaced by hard lines of muscles, and now - several sweeps later, they were replaced again, by a small layer of fat that had Karkat - you figure - hiding himself in shame every time you made love.  
  
Limiting himself, and that was unacceptable.  
  
But you didn't stop there, even if it would made your beloved one feel uncomfortable right now. This was important as fuck to you.  
You kept pushing your hands higher along the soft skin, lifting the large, black sweater that was showing his sign to fully reveal his jutting belly and the curvy mounds of flesh on his chest that have formed as muscles once were slowly being replaced by fat, bit by bit for sweeps.  
You pressed your hands down harder as you felt him melt and give in to you, feeling every inch of his skin, of his body, the body you love so much it takes your breath away for only a second. And you can still feel strong remaining muscles beneath your touch that could still break motherfucking bones like it was nothing.

Karkat has no reason to be ashamed.

It wasn't his fault that life was all up and being unkind to him.

He has grown a lot taller during puberty, he actually almost reached your high. He has grown bigger, stronger by a lot, had more energy than most trolls and was more fierce than he had ever been.  
Went through a lot of stress and distress even.

He should be motherfucking proud.

He should be proud that he managed to get through all the shit the world threw at him. Despite many other trolls shaming him for being a mutant and giving him hard motherfucking times for sweeps and sweeps. Even protected you when high-society was all up and ready to try and kill you for being a highblood, all pale with a so-called mutant.  
He was hurt and he healed and wears scars on his skin and his soul, but he made it.  
He was forced to fight the world, to stand his ground on a planet full cruelty and violence.

Karkat's gain of weight was nothing to be ashamed of.

Your palest star suddenly grabs one of your long horns firmly, forcing a little, broken moan out of you and then your lips met again but your fingers keep dancing across his soft chubby body. You love the feeling of your hot-blooded diamond, that heats up even more every second that passes. And you feel his hands on you, making your chest shake violently as a loud purr escapes your throat.  
Your cold lips on his become heated aswell, burning like lava and heavy with need.  
Undying need. The need to remind your little brother that there was nothing about his physical appearance that could ever change your mind or your heart. That you love every inch, every hair and every pore of him.  
That you would always be pale for him, even if it meant the death of you.

As your hands teased him further, forced their way up and down the large body, rubbing and clawing softly across the heated skin, Karkat's breath hitched and his chest arched into you. Pressing in to you as close as he can get, just the way he used to, the way you crave more than you crave faygo, the way you need, more than you need air.  
He is all the miracle purple that flows through your pump biscuit, it's him.

" _I love you, brother,_ " the words are whispered into his mouth, his ear, his neck, his chest, his belly, his thighs, " _you ain't no wallflower, you are my miracle.._ "  
  
Again and again, you would remind him.  
Forever, if you have to.

You would make sure that he never forgets it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little One-Shot. I enjoyed this one, since i love body-positivity to death, this just had to be done. :o)  
> I really hope you like it, and thank you a lot in advance for Kudos or Comments :o) ! You're free to leave one if you got the time.  
> But you are also free to contact me on my tumblr ! #linked http://g-amzees.tumblr.com/post/155587303376/wallflower  
> I hope you have a nice day. <3


End file.
